Talk:Departure to the Dunes
Alright Sei, lets roll. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay. I got carried away with something. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No prob dude :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Opening Found an epic Opening for our arc: thumb|300px|right :Whoa! :O Epicness Video is Epicness -Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So sorry My sincere appologies for falling asleep. I fought it the best I could but in the end, I was no match lol I will post right away. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 13:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's cool. Listen, today I have to switch between my brother's birthday party, and here, so my posts will be slower than Aha's brain cells. By around 4:30 or so your time today, I should be free for the rest of the night, and 'will be on all night, I give you my word. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 15:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. I have to go to a movie here in a few minutes but after that I'll be good for the day and the rest of the night. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, I'm back. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : I'm here as well. Sorry, I had to help a friend paint her horse's pins and it took awhile. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing sexually related to that at all >XD lulz, jk jk --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) <_< ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) O_O You have to see this. This amv re-defines Amvs for me. This is the best Bleach Amv, or Amv period that I have ever seen: thumb|300px|right Jesus Christ... Words can't describe the epicness of that vid. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Next story Since Koga is my main character (along with Renge, but mainly Koga) I have something to reveal about him in the next chapter. I suggest that we bring along a weaker enemy in the next article to develop this idea, so if you have a character you want to use for the next story to continue attacking the unconscious form of Sei, I'll have the other members of Koga's group arrive as backup and then I have a special revelation to make about Koga's character, and no it's not Hollowfication. It's a bit more of Koga's past that will be revealed, along with a strange transformation that may resemble Hollowfication at first, but as I develop it as the arc goes on, you'll see differences. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm~ Alrighty, sounds pretty good. I could probably have the next arc, aka Part II, be based on the Fifth Arrancar Five being the sub-antagonist, leading his own group. Seireitou, my plan was that that special blade was meant to keep Sei in a comatose state. Junsui knew this would happen, and wanted Sei's mind to be kept in a constant deafened state, so his spirit could be free to conquer Sanagi. However, that be all unseen and stuff. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okie doke ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll make the Fifth then now, before we proceed. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Alright. I'll be here. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : You still here Sei? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 06:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ya Ya ^^' Sorry, just working on Xerxes. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Morning Ready to go when you are Sei :) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mornin' Ten. Didja check out Xerxes Averian? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes I did, and I must say you did a great job. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thankies :3 So I figure part 2 can be centered around Koga and his group, as you wanted it, as Sora ordered Xerxes to bring his own group to finish off the Seijin. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good. Let's finish this article off and get started on the next. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC)